


Senhor do Gelo

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, M/M, Minseok is grumpy af, cdf17
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Kim Minseok sempre se sentia cansado, uma das consequências de ser a Reencarnação da deusa da neve Quione num mundo onde os deuses não eram cultuados. Até que ele encontra o local perfeito para recuperar as energias, o único problema era Park Chanyeol, o vigia do templo.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Senhor do Gelo

**Author's Note:**

> Amo xiuyeol, quem me segue no twitter deve estar cansado de me ver lamentar sobre nunca achar uma fic bem do jeitinho que eu gostaria do ship.
> 
> E parece que o clube dos flopinhos veio com o desafio na hora certa. Confesso que quando recebi o email e vi a deusa Quione, eu quis trocar porque não sabia quem era, mas pesquisei e era a deusa da neve, o que me fez rir alto, já que combina muito com o Minseok e com o plot que eu tinha planejado.
> 
> Betado pela Dulce Veiga, obrigada pelo o apoio neném!

* * *

O ar condicionado zumbia, mas Minseok continuava a sentir o suor molhar os cabelos na nuca. Continuou se remexendo na cama, procurando uma posição confortável para dormir. Deveria ser fácil para ele congelar todo o ambiente para que ficasse num clima agradável, em torno de dez graus Celsius.

Claro que para qualquer mero mortal, poderia ser considerado um tanto frio, porém Minseok estava acostumado a temperaturas glaciais (pelo menos suas outras encarnações que ele não teve o prazer de experienciar), morando numa droga de ilha em que a temperatura mais baixa não passava dos vinte graus. 

Só tinha um pequeno problema: Minseok não conseguia usar seu poderes. Mesmo quando se concentrava e seus olhos de gato saiam do castanho para o cinza gélido, tudo o que conseguia era congelar pequenos objetos ou fazer com que minúsculos flocos de neve aparecessem na ponta de suas mãos.

E todo esforço o deixava fraco. Cansado por dias, às vezes até mesmo chegava a desmaiar. Só que usar os poderes, trazia uma sensação de prazer indescritível, então era difícil deixar o hábito morrer.

Ser um deus menor era complicado, ainda mais numa era em que nem os doze olimpianos conseguiam manter sua forma imortal. Fora por isso que inúmeros deuses menores, preferiram ter um corpo mortal a virar pó de ouro no universo.

Minseok havia sido um desses, e durante as muitas reencarnações, ele mudara de forma várias vezes, em momentos nem lembrando que era um deus, mas os sonhos e a pontada na espinha sempre acabavam lhe mostrando quem ele realmente era. 

Deixando a tentativa frustrada de dormir, Minseok levantou da cama, pegando a garrafa de água na mesa ao lado. Como por hábito, segurou a garrafa com uma leve força, e em segundos as ondas de felicidade o tomaram e a água agora estava praticamente congelada. Apenas uma pequena travessura que o deixaria cansado o suficiente para dormir pelas próximas cinco horas, antes de ter que levantar para abrir a sorveteria onde trabalhava e aturar crianças que o peturbariam o dia todo.

Se eles ao menos agradecessem…

Geralmente ninguém agradecia, não apenas pelo sorvete e sim por todo o resto. Não haveria invernos, ou calotas polares se não fosse por ele. mas ninguém acenderia uma vela em seu nome, o obrigando a ficar naquele fraco corpo mortal, trabalhando num emprego de merda.

Malditos cientistas e suas respostas químicas, físicas e matemáticas. A falta de fé da humanidade era como veneno para os deuses. Minseok se sentia para baixo sempre que seus sonhos o levavam para uma época em que em todos os invernos faziam pequenas preces em seu nome.

Humanos eram estúpidos, todos morreriam com o aquecimento global e Minseok poderia viver num castelo de neve igual a Elsa nos filmes da Disney. 

Até esse dia chegar ele estava preso na merda do caminhão das sobremesas geladas da tia Quione. O que era praticamente uma piada de mal gosto, já que o atual deus das neves era um homem, no caso, Kim Minseok. 

❄️

_"Só mais um ano, só mais um ano"_ , Chanyeol sussurrava baixinho, as mãos agarrando firmemente a lanterna e os olhos grandes vasculhando o ambiente mal iluminado. 

Detestava trabalhar como vigia no pequeno templo reservado a deusa Quione. Fazia anos desde a última vez que nevara na pequena ilha, Chanyeol nem mesmo sabia falar naquela época, mas alguns idosos insistiam em manter o templo funcionando, mesmo que os turistas evitassem o local. De qualquer forma era bom pra ele, um trabalho tedioso, cuidar do local durante as noites e sempre manter uma vela acesa. 

Ele achava uma completa besteira, mas recebia um salário decente e podia colocar os estudos em dia durante as madrugadas. Era o único motivo por ter aceitado o emprego, porque a grande estátua no meio do lugar o assustava um pouquinho, mesmo que fosse bonita, com os olhos gatunos que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

A maioria das noites ele fazia uma ou duas rondas pelo perímetro, antes de se trancar na cúpula. Ele deveria acender a bendita vela branca. Mas a luz tremeluzente fazia as sombras pregarem peças em seus olhos assustados. Então Chanyeol acreditava que a luz da lanterna pudesse ser uma boa substituta. 

Sem se preocupar espalhou os livros pelo chão de mármore, sentando na pedra fria. O templo era mais frio do que qualquer outro lugar na ilha. Mas depois de meses trabalhando ali, Chanyeol sempre mantinha um moletom e um cobertorzinho dentro da mochila. 

Tateou a mochila em busca dele, mas o tecido fofinho não estava ali. Sem se dar por vencido, levantou do chão, catando a lanterna. Estava tão acostumado que nem pensou em sentir medo, indo direto para o grande armário que ficava atrás da estátua. 

Quando a luz da lanterna iluminou o móvel de madeira, um contorno conhecido apareceu. Sua manta do Homem de Ferro estava jogada de qualquer jeito dentro do armário, que Chanyeol não lembrava de ter deixado aberto. 

A cada passo mais próximo, ele começou a perceber que seu cobertor abraçava uma pequena silhueta que respirava! 

Chanyeol parou encarando a pessoa que ressonava baixinho. Ele não sabia qual era o protocolo. Expulsar o invasor ele mesmo? Ligar para a polícia? Ligar para mãe chorando? Eram muitas perguntas e o corpo paralisado de medo não sabia responder nenhuma delas.

O desconhecido se mexeu deixando escapar um suspiro suave, sendo o suficiente para fazer Chanyeol tropeçar nos próprio pés, soltando um grito alto.

O intruso acordou com o barulho fitando em volta, até deixar os olhos caírem em Chanyeol, pateticamente jogado no chão. Mas ele não parecia tão assustado quanto o vigia, na verdade ele parecia irritado, muito irritado.

Chanyeol poderia jurar que viu os olhos do garoto brilharem em um tom cinza assustador, mas pessoas não tem olhos cinza, obviamente era sua mente lhe pregando uma peça.

O silêncio se estendeu por tempo o suficiente para que todos os pelinhos de Chanyeol ficassem arrepiados e as pupilas dilatassem em terror. Ele engoliu em seco, o barulho sendo audível no templo silencioso, e o intruso nem mesmo piscou. 

— Você não pode ficar aqui, é propriedade do governo! – Chanyeol mais gaguejou do que falou.

O garoto se sentou ainda enrolado no cobertor de Chanyeol. A temperatura estranhamente havia baixado, o templo sempre fora frio, mas não _tão_ frio. 

— E o gatinho assustado vai me expulsar? – O garoto soltou uma risada debochada, os lábios finos mostrando os pequenos dentes.

Chanyeol tremeu, pois apesar da aparência fofa, alguma coisa no garoto gritava perigo.

— Eu poderia ligar para seus pais! – Chanyeol levantou, mesmo que suas pernas ainda estivessem moles como gelatina. Talvez seu corpo alto conseguisse impor alguma autoridade.

Dessa vez o intruso gargalhou, uma risada infantil e melodiosa,e Chanyeol não sabia porquê, mas o lembrava das manhãs frias de Natal. 

— Acho que está alguns anos atrasado garoto. Não acho que mamãe ficaria excepcionalmente chateada por eu estar aqui. – O garoto deu de ombros, voltando a se ajeitar dentro do armário. –Faça um favor para nós e fique em silêncio. Eu nem lembro qual foi a última vez que eu dormi tão bem quanto hoje, não estrague a porra do meu momento!

Chanyeol piscou lentamente sem saber como reagir, aquele pirralho estava agindo como se fosse dono do lugar.

— Você não pode ficar aqui! Arranje outro lugar para dormir! – Chanyeol bateu o pé, mesmo não tendo certeza se era a melhor das ideias, vai que o garoto estava com uma faca. – E esse cobertor é meu!

— Que seja – o intruso jogou o cobertor em sua direção. Chanyeol agarrou como pôde, muito alarmado com a ação inesperada.

— Se você não se retirar agora, eu vou… – Chanyeol parou, pensando numa ameaça razoável

— Vai? – O garoto não parecia impressionado, arqueando a sobrancelha que era tão clara quanto seus cabelos.

– Atirar! Isso, atirar, eu tenho uma arma! – Sacou o taser que só havia usado no treinamento e nunca mais.

– Olha garoto, você não parece saber usar isso aí, melhor eu sair antes que atire em si mesmo, e sobre pra mim lidar com seus problemas. – O baixinho disse sem se impressionar, pegou a mochila que Chanyeol nem mesmo tinha visto e deu no pé tão silenciosamente quanto entrara.

Quando ficou sozinho Chanyeol respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Foi incapaz de estudar fazendo rondas extras, apenas para se certificar de cobrir qualquer janela para que ninguém se infiltrasse de novo.

❄️

O barulho do motor da máquina de sorvete, juntando com o barulho infernal das crianças gritando enquanto faziam uma lambança grudenta lhe tiravam o sossego.

Minseok nem queria pensar nos adolescentes flertando bem na sua frente, ou vomitaria. O sorvete geladinho era ótimo, mas quem saia de casa num calor daqueles? Ele podia ver o asfalto soltar fumaça de tão quente que estava, quase a ponto de derreter. 

O suor grudava em todo seu corpo, e Minseok poderia jurar que iria desmaiar. Apenas o monótono procedimento de sorrir, aceitar o pedido, colocar as bolas de sorvete na casquinha crocante, aceitar o pagamento, era o que o impedia de desfalecer. 

A última semana estava indo bem, com temperaturas amenas, mas desde que aquele estúpido vigia o tinha expulsado do próprio templo, parece que tudo ficou dez vezes pior. Minseok ainda congelava de raiva toda vez que pensava no garoto de orelhas enormes. 

Sem o conforto do templo para dormir, ele não conseguia descansar mais do que três horas por noite, o que deixava Minseok muito, muito irritado.

Não podia continuar assim. Na tarde anterior, Minseok havia congelado a água de um cliente e quase desmaiou por usar em excesso seus poderes, e o estresse estava levando a melhor. Ele não gostaria de ser notificado pela associação de comportamento divino, ou pior, ser punido e obrigado a passar horas em uma sauna. 

E para que isso não acontecesse, Minseok precisava tomar algumas atitudes. 

Alguém iria sofrer, e não seria ele. 

❄️

Uma semana inteira sem qualquer movimentação suspeita havia passado, mas Chanyeol não relaxaria tão fácil. Havia assistido filmes de suspense o suficiente para saber que a calmaria sempre precedia o caos. 

A verdade é que todo aquele silêncio estava o enlouquecendo. Só nos últimos três dias Chanyeol já havia retirado um gato do telhado, achando que era um invasor, quase feito xixi em si mesmo por causa de um lagarto, e acertado o taser na sua própria sombra, ao se assustar com um movimento inesperado.

Chanyeol já não gostava de ficar sozinho durante o dia, então de noite era ainda pior. Em algumas noites até mesmo conversava com a estátua de pedra, apenas para se sentir menos solitário.

Depois de checar cada porta e janela, até mesmo os pequenos vãos, Chanyeol sentou ao lado da estátua, as plantas das aulas de arquitetura abertas para que terminasse o trabalho no prazo. Nem se importou em pegar o cobertor, estava mais quente que nunca e nem mesmo o templo, normalmente geladinho, estava fresco. 

Ele estava acostumado, a temperatura só parecia aumentar com o passar dos anos. Era surpreendente encontrar algum lugar que ainda fosse naturalmente frio na pequena ilha. 

Chanyeol ouviu o barulho que vinha das telhas um tempo depois, mas não cairia nele outra vez, sabia que era apenas o gato de rua de sempre. Ignorou, preferindo continuar a comer seu ramen, afinal estava na sua merecida pausa. 

O estalo alto o assustou um pouco, mas era um templo velho, as estruturas estavam sempre estalando. Chanyeol limpou as gotas do caldo picante do ramen que caíram em sua camisa. Ele morreria jovem com todo aquele estresse do trabalho. 

Chanyeol sabia que deveria ter aceitado trabalhar na oficina do tio, mas não, ele tinha que querer um trabalho fácil. Mas fácil pra quem, não é mesmo? 

Largando a comida meio terminada, Chanyeol levantou, desviando do seu material espalhado pelo chão. Deu dois tapinhas na lanterna que nem sempre ligava rapidamente. Vasculhou todo o templo, por dentro e por fora, só para achar um tablete de balinhas extra refrescantes caído do lado externo. 

Ele riu da própria paranoia e voltou para dentro, só faltavam mais três horas para o seu turno terminar, e como único funcionário noturno, ele tinha que deixar o templo levemente arrumado, já que a senhora Kwon sempre visitava o templo na primeira hora da manhã. Chanyeol suspeitava que era a única visita na maior parte dos dias. 

E por mais que Chanyeol adorasse a senhorinha que sempre estava torcendo para que a neve caísse como acontecia antes de Chanyeol nascer, ele tinha que se apressar para a faculdade. Ainda mais se ele quisesse garantir seu frappuccino antes da aula. 

Chanyeol às vezes duvidava que realmente havia nevado na pequena ilha, era sempre tão quente e úmido, que parecia impossível, exceto pelas história de algumas pessoas saudosas pelo cobertor branco, e outras que não sentiam tanta falta assim.

Às exatas seis horas Chanyeol estava pronto para sair, cumprimentou Jongin, o jovem educado que trabalhava durante as manhãs, e pelo canto de olho pôde ver uma cabeça loira saindo furtivamente do templo. Chanyeol fingiu não notar, com medo que pudesse ter problemas. 

Lidaria com aquilo outra noite, depois de ter seu merecido descanso.

❄️

Três noites depois Chanyeol se sentia pronto: nenhum invasor acabaria com seu emprego tranquilo. Ele pegaria o pestinha e o devolveria aos pais, que deviam estar preocupados com um adolescente desaparecido. 

Com sorte até receberia um prêmio em dinheiro, e poderia até mesmo comprar seu violão novo, afinal o antigo era bem velhinho. 

Empolgado, Chanyeol preparou tudo. O garoto era rápido e silencioso, seu corpo pequeno ajudava a se esgueirar pelas menores frestas, e em certos momentos Chanyeol achava que o intruso conhecia a estrutura do local melhor que ele. 

Faltando quinze minutos para a meia-noite, Chanyeol começou seu procedimento habitual, a ronda por todo perímetro externo, seguindo pelo interno. Como em todo início de turno, ele sabia que o garoto apareceria a qualquer momento. 

Por mais irritante que fosse, Chanyeol era um funcionário obediente, acendendo a vela principal e checando se tinha que tirar a cera em excesso dos outros castiçais. Obviamente não tinha, ninguém vinha depositar orações ali. 

Se não fosse o intruso, ele só teria que checar as saídas novamente e teria o resto da noite para fazer o que bem entendesse, talvez até dar um cochilo de uma hora ou duas. 

Exceto que agora ele tinha uma missão. Chanyeol sentou em um dos cantos, escondido pela pilastra grega gigantesca. A estrutura daquele lugar era estranha, uma mistura da Grécia antiga com pequenas paróquias. Se Quione realmente existisse, ele tinha certeza que não acharia o local agradável de se ver. 

O único alerta de que o garoto havia chegado vinha da brisa gelada que veio do lado de fora. Chanyeol ainda não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser tão silencioso, sendo ele mesmo muito barulhento, sempre esbarrando em tudo e todos. 

Ele esperou um pouco, contando o tempo por sua respiração, completamente concentrado em qualquer barulho suspeito. Durante todos aqueles dias o invasor nunca tinha tentando levar nada, mas Chanyeol não confiaria que um dia não o fizesse. 

Quando achou que havia passado tempo o suficiente, levantou, lanterna desligada e taser na mão. O único barulho era das sua botas batendo no chão. 

Depois de três dias observando, Chanyeol sabia exatamente onde o garoto se escondia. Aparentemente a escultura da deusa tinha uma abertura secreta que era grande o suficiente para uma pessoa se encolher dentro. Ele nunca teria descoberto se não tivesse fingido dormir um dia, e visto o menino facilmente abrir o espaço e entrar. 

Respirou fundo e secou as mãos na calça do uniforme, era agora ou nunca. Com passos decididos, abriu caminho até a estátua que parecia ainda maior de perto. Agachou e puxou a porta do compartimento secreto e logo puxou o garoto pelo capuz do moletom. Havia voltado a esfriar dentro do templo.

O garoto acordou assustado, se debatendo para sair do agarre de Chanyeol, mas o vigia não estava para brincadeiras, levaria o garoto até os pais nem que fosse à força. 

— Para de se mexer! – Chanyeol bradou, o garoto era muito mais forte do que aparentava. Um cotovelo magrelo acabou socando seu estômago, Chanyeol ofegou alto, sem desistir de segurar o menor. – Nem pense em fugir, vou te levar de volta para seus pais.

— Me solta, caralho. – Minseok rosnou, se debatendo. – Eu tenho 27 anos. – O choque da frase fez Chanyeol afrouxar a prisão de músculos, o intruso se libertou e encarou diretamente os olhos escuros do vigia. – Não sou a porra de um adolescente catarrento.

— Não me interessa, aqui não é seu lugar!

Os olhos de Minseok varreram o vigia do topo da cabeça a ponta dos pés. Ele estava todo bagunçado, tirando as botinas perfeitamente lustradas.

Minseok tinha que levantar a cabeça para encarar o vigia. Se não fosse um deus, talvez sentisse medo do corpo troncudo, mas não era o caso. Tratava-se de uma criança que cresceu demais, dificilmente seria uma ameaça. 

Os dois travaram uma guerra com os olhares, se fosse algum tipo de desenho animado, faíscas luminescentes estariam saindo por todos os lados. Chanyeol deu um passo em direção à Minseok, que nem mesmo se mexeu. 

— Olha cara, se você não sair, vou ter que chamar a polícia. — Chanyeol tentou uma abordagem conciliatória. 

Chanyeol ouviu o barulho característico de uma língua estalando. Minseok parecia contrariado. O sono tomava conta do seu corpo e tudo que queria era uma boa noite de descanso. A irritação levava a melhor sobre ele. Sentia a veia saltar em sua cabeça, e um formigamento familiar começar a crescer no fundo do estômago, e a cara de tacho do vigia fazia sua paciência esvair.

Minseok ignorou tudo o que o vigia falava, e tentou voltar para o seu esconderijo, havia até colocado um colchonete e seu travesseiro favorito ali. Antes que alcançasse o local, uma mão segurou seu ombro e foi então que algo estourou dentro dele.

Virou de uma vez, sentindo o ambiente tremer, ou talvez fosse só ele tremendo, mas o olhar assustado do vigia comprovava que não. Podia ver as extremidades do templo começando a exibir uma leve camada de gelo. 

— Mortalzinho, com quem acha que está falando? – Minseok gritava, naquele ponto era impossível que seus olhos não estivessem brilhando em cinza, tal como uma tempestade de neve. – Acha que logo _eu_ não posso ficar aqui? – Chanyeol engoliu em seco, completamente paralisado no lugar que agora estava congelante. – Eu vou dormir aqui porque posso, afinal sou Kim Minseok, a própria reencarnação da deusa Quione! 

Apenas para provar seu ponto, uma nevasca começou dentro do templo. Chanyeol, que já estava completamente apavorado, achou que podia mijar em si mesmo ou desmaiar, o que viesse primeiro. 

— Estamos entendidos? – Minseok perguntou suavemente, como se não tivesse feito nevar em pleno verão. 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça e viu quando Minseok entrou no esconderijo atrás da estátua e fechou a porta. Só assim ele pôde respirar normalmente, suas pernas tremiam feito gelatina e a merda da neve começava a derreter, e ele não iria explicar para Jongin na manhã seguinte toda aquela loucura, então foi logo atrás de um pano e um rodo para organizar aquela bagunça

Tudo por culpa da porra de um deus mimado que Chanyeol preferia não pensar ou com certeza surtaria. 

Naquela noite Chanyeol não se incomodou em manter a maldita vela acesa.

❄️

O pequeno showzinho rendera a Minseok uma febre, seu corpo quase entrando em combustão. Era por isso que não deveria exagerar na utilização dos poderes, ainda mais se não quisesse se tornar um defumado humano

Dormir no templo ajudava a recuperar as energias divinas, mesmo que tivesse que dormir num colchonete duro. Entretanto, nem mesmo finalmente poder dormir sem o receio de ser pego, foi o suficiente para recuperar completamente suas energias. 

Acabou não conseguindo ir ao trabalho, tendo que ligar para Jaemin, seu sobrinho, um adolescente de dezesseis anos, pedindo para que o cobrisse no trabalho, enquanto se cuidava no conforto do próprio apartamento. O garoto estava acostumado a ajudar às vezes, mas Minseok manteve o celular grudado em si, apenas para caso alguma emergência surgisse.

Obviamente Jaemin não teve problemas, e Minseok passou a tarde num limbo entre os sonhos e a realidade.

Ao anoitecer começava a se sentir melhor, os ventos do norte começando a correr com a descida do sol aliviavam o constante calor que o perseguia. Agradecido, Minseok dedicou uma parte da sua sopa gelada aos deuses noturnos. Era algo muito humano de se fazer, mas sem cultuação os outros deuses viviam vidas tão miseráveis quanto a sua. 

Minseok se preparou para ir dormir no templo assim que seu dorama favorito terminou, mas hesitou no último minuto, não seria lucrativo para ele se tivesse que entrar em outra briga com o vigia que se chamava Chanyeol - se o crachá em sua camisa estivesse correto - quisesse o expulsar novamente.

Mas bastou algumas reviradas na cama, para que desistisse da ideia de dormir na própria casa. 

Entrar no templo fora mais fácil que as outras vezes, a porta estava entreaberta. Passou silenciosamente olhando ao redor apenas para descobrir que naquela noite era apenas um senhor de meia idade na vigia, e ele estava cochilando com os olhos escondidos pelo boné. 

Foi quase fácil demais, Minseok secretamente agradeceu, mesmo que se perguntasse onde estava o garoto gigante. Apesar de facilitar para ele, a ideia de um estranho invadindo _seu_ templo o incomodava, talvez devesse escrever uma reclamação à direção.

Ficaria para outro dia no entanto, porque tudo que faria era dormir verdadeiramente por uma noite.

Ao chegar no trabalho no dia seguinte Minseok quis chorar. Jaemin havia desorganizado tudo. E ele até encontrou um granulado colorido misturado com os de chocolate, o que o deixou incomodado o dia inteiro. A cada vez que tentava tirar o infeliz grãozinho amarelo afundava mais.

Se não bastasse isso, o cano do sorvete de cone estava entupido, e ele passou uma hora inteira dedicado a limpar, com adolescentes impacientes atrás na fila, que nunca o deixavam em paz. Aquele lugar nunca funcionava sem ele. O outro funcionário era uma garota que passava a maior parte do tempo no celular, e não no mundo real. 

Para fechar o dia de merda, Minseok não conseguia tirar da cabeça o bendito vigia. No fundo se sentia com a consciência pesada com a possibilidade de ter causado problemas para o jovem, mas não o suficiente para parar de se esgueirar durante as noites. 

Teria que dar um jeito naquilo ou não conseguiria se sentir em paz. 

❄️

Chanyeol estava tenso em voltar ao trabalho depois da folga. Seu último turno havia sido uma loucura e tinha certeza de que havia ingerido algum alucinógeno sem querer, o que acabou gerando um dos piores pesadelos da sua vida. 

Quando entrou no templo, olhou cada cantinho, e tudo parecia exatamente no lugar. Nada diferente, nenhum gelo surgindo magicamente, absolutamente nada. E ainda assim Chanyeol sentia um estranho arrepio na espinha, e a sensação de ter alguém o observando o tempo inteiro. 

Estava inquieto olhando para os lados, as pernas não paravam de se movimentar, muito mais do que antes. Ele sabia que o garoto apareceria em algum momento, ou talvez tudo tenha sido fruto da sua imaginação solitária. 

Talvez essa fosse a única explicação plausível: deuses não existem, ou fenômenos inexplicáveis aconteceriam pelo mundo o tempo todo. Não fazia sentido algum a reencarnação de uma deusa da neve aparecer justamente num dos lugares mais quentes do planeta!

Chanyeol jurou a si mesmo fazer alguma coisa na próxima folga, de preferência com pessoas reais, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Como se sua mente lhe pregasse uma peça, ele viu o exato momento em que o garoto passou pela porta furtivamente, com um colete de capuz branco. O cara parecia ter dificuldade de cobrir o corpo como uma pessoa normal. Chanyeol havia esquecido de trancar a entrada, como o perfeito idiota que era.

Minseok o encarou paralisando como um gato pego fazendo alguma arte, apenas para logo em seguida continuar a caminhar como se estivesse em casa. _Talvez estivesse,_ uma voz gritou no fundo de sua cabeça.

O deus foi se aproximando lentamente, Chanyeol estava completamente paralisado e ainda tremia da cabeça aos pés, um medo tão genuíno que o deixava sem ação. Nada no pequeno homem metros a sua frente parecia assustador, e isso era o pior.

— O que você quer comigo? – Chanyeol tentou mostrar alguma bravura, mas sua voz quebrou bem no final.

— Me desculpar… – Minseok bagunçou os cabelos em clara demonstração de desconforto. – Espero não ter causado nenhum problema pra você com seus chefes.

Chanyeol travou por um momento, realmente olhando para o homenzinho. Ele parecia bonito, com os traços delicados e os olhos castanhos suaves, e em nada lembrava a pessoa que o vigia havia confrontado.

— Sem danos à propriedade, sem problemas. – Chanyeol forçou uma risada. 

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, nenhum dos dois sabia como agir. Chanyeol não tentaria o expulsar de novo, mas ainda se sentia extremamente desconfortável na presença dele.

Por fim Minseok foi para o seu canto, deixando Chanyeol sozinho com os seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que tinha assustado o vigia e isso o deixava com um gosto amargo na boca. Não era como se amasse os humanos, mas aprendera a conviver, e não gostava de fazer da vida deles um inferno apenas para satisfazer seus desejos egoístas.

No fundo o coração de Minseok era quentinho, mesmo se estivesse em um inverno siberiano.

A culpa continuava corroendo Minseok nos dias que vieram. ele sentia o peito comprimir toda vez, e se pegava observando Chanyeol durante a madrugada, mesmo que devesse estar dormindo.

O vigia passava a maior parte das noites estudando, ou rindo dos webtoons, mas era só Minseok aparecer para que ele ficasse tenso, como um rato preso em uma armadilha. O Kim odiava isso. 

Depois de muito se martirizar, ele tomou uma decisão, antes de sair do trabalho pegou um pote de isopor e recheou com sorvete de creme, frutas, chantilly e cobertura de chocolate. Era o mais pedido na sorveteria. Abusou dos poderes para que o sorvete chegasse intacto até o templo naquela noite.

Hesitou um pouco, Chanyeol não tinha notado sua presença, ou fingiu não notá-la. Seus pés pequenos se arrastaram até que sua sombra cobriu o vigia que estava sentado no chão, completamente concentrado em sua leitura.

Chanyeol pulou de susto ao notar o deus tão perto de si, ele viu Minseok abrir um pequeno sorriso e começar a se abaixar. Ele seria congelado por um cara que mostrava um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que vira em toda sua vida. 

Entretanto Minseok tirou um pequeno recipiente que escondia atrás das costas e colocou na frente de Chanyeol, tomando o devido cuidado para não se aproximar demais. 

— Não sei se gosta de sorvete, mas sobrou um pouco e achei que talvez um lanche noturno não faria mal. – Era ridículo como Minseok se sentia tímido falando essas palavras, mesmo que encarasse o vigia corajosamente.

Chanyeol abriu um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que suas mãos tremessem um pouco enquanto retirava a tampa. O cheiro doce da baunilha logo preencheu o ambiente, o deixando realmente feliz por ser só sorvete e não alguma pegadinha.

A primeira colherada foi desconfiada, com Minseok o olhando em expectativa. Mas assim que a sobremesa gelada tocou sua língua, todo seu corpo derreteu, era o melhor sorvete que havia provado. 

Chanyeol nem percebeu quando fora deixado sozinho, mas seu humor estava bom o suficiente para cantarolar durante toda a madrugada. 

❄️

A risada podia ser ouvida por todo ambiente. Chanyeol ainda não conseguia acreditar que Minseok poderia ser tão divertido, ainda mais se levasse em conta as primeiras impressões.

Depois de um mês inteirinho de sorvetes para cá, um pequeno globo de neve mágico para lá, os dois passaram a se cumprimentar sempre que o deus passava pela porta, no início da madrugada. Começaram com acenos simples, de longe, até que tinham o próprio conjunto de apertos de mão, mesmo sendo um contato desajeitado, para em seguida dividirem os pequenos quitutes que Minseok trazia em algumas noites. Chanyeol se sentia mal por comer sozinho, mesmo quando o deus negava, por ter comido antes. 

O silêncio ainda os acompanhava, enquanto mastigavam, exceto pelos eventuais gemidos de completo prazer que Chanyeol soltava sempre que a comida atingia seu paladar. 

Era possível notar Minseok realmente orgulhoso, olhando o vigia comer com tanto prazer. Fazia tempo que não sentia aquele friozinho gostoso na barriga que vinha de ser apreciado. Mesmo que a única coisa apreciada fosse seu talento na cozinha.

A verdade era que ter companhia todas as noites fazia um bem danado para os dois. E sempre era ruim quando ficavam sozinhos. Minseok até parara de aparecer no dia de folga de Chanyeol, que era ao domingos, preferindo passar a noite na casa dos pais a ficar sozinho no pequeno apartamento em que morava. 

Chanyeol, por outro lado, sempre se perguntava o motivo do deus nunca aparecer nas noites de quarta, até não aguentar e perguntar durante uma das suas pausas para lanches.

— Você nunca vem às quartas… – Chanyeol afirmou, fazendo Minseok se sobressaltar.

— Minha irmã está fazendo um curso noturno, então fico com as crianças enquanto ela está fora. – Minseok deu de ombros. – Ela nunca me deixa sair depois, dizendo que é tarde demais para andar na rua.

— Ela também é uma deusa?

— Não, teve mais sorte que eu. – Minseok suspirou, pensando em como sua vida seria mais fácil se tivesse nascido como um humano normal. 

O silêncio voltou aquela noite, Chanyeol não soube como afastar a nuvem de melancolia em que Minseok entrara. Nos dias que se seguiram, as conversas vieram mais fáceis, um assunto sempre puxando outro e quando notaram ambos estavam emaranhados lendo algum webtoon ou assistindo os doramas que Minseok tinha baixado no notebook.

— Tenho certeza que a protagonista vai morrer. – Chanyeol declarou.

Minseok o encarou indignado, nem notando que sua cabeça estava completamente apoiada no ombro do vigia. Os dois estavam vendo aquele dorama fazia alguns dias. Eles avançavam lentamente na trama, já que Minseok tinha que dormir em algum momento. 

Chanyeol fingia não torcer para o casal, mas era só aparecer uma cena mais fofinha entre os protagonistas que apertava as mãos de Minseok, completamente alheio de como toques inesperados faziam o coração do deus bater acelerado. 

Apenas para se distrair do toque que ardia como uma queimadura pelo gelo, Minseok se esticou e pegou uma batatinha sabor camarão. Ele nem ao menos gostava. Muito picante. 

— Ei! Quando eu deixei você pegar minha comida? – Chanyeol ralhou, puxando o saco para si.

Minseok bufou inconformado, jogando a única batatinha em sua mão na direção de Chanyeol, que se protegeu levantando os braços enquanto ria da cara de Minseok, sem a menor vergonha.

Os olhos de Minseok atingiram aquela coloração acinzentada devido à irritação, mas Chanyeol estava acostumado, não significava que seria congelado, mesmo que suspeitasse de que o deus talvez quisesse muito. 

— Toma! – Chanyeol ofereceu quando parou de rir. Minseok ficava puto muito fácil, esquentadinho demais para ser o deus da neve.

— Enfia no cu! – Minseok respondeu virando o rosto na direção contrária. O dorama era reproduzido ao fundo, completamente esquecido pelos dois.

— Tenho certeza que na boca é mais gostoso. – Chanyeol sorriu inocente, se aproximando mais, colocando sua mão na altura do rosto de Minseok, tentando o seduzir pelo cheiro do biscoito salgado.

– Então você pode comer. – Minseok disse irredutível.

Sem perder a oportunidade, Chanyeol aproveitou que Minseok abrira a boca para reclamar e enfiou o biscoito na boca dele. O que o vigia não esperava era ser mordido. Minseok prendeu os dentes no seu dedo indicador e polegar sem nenhuma pena. Chanyeol se afastou, gemendo de dor e rolando no chão, enquanto Minseok gargalhava sem nenhuma pena. 

— Eu estava tentando ser legal. – Chanyeol choramingou, apertando a mão.

Minseok revirou os olhos, mas no fundo havia aquiescido um pouquinho. Se aproximou do vigia, que ainda estava deitado em posição fetal no chão. Delicadamente ele pegou a mão de Chanyeol e analisou, as marcas dos seus dentes pequenos começavam a sumir, e apenas um leve avermelhado permanecia. 

Não havia mordido com tanta força, mas Chanyeol era exagerado por natureza. Riu baixinho e viu o grandão fazer um beicinho, ainda choramingando.

– Minha mãe sempre dizia que beijos melhoram tudo. – Minseok falou puxando os dedos avermelhados para sua boca e depositando selares suaves.

Os lábios de Minseok eram frios, assim como todo seu corpo, Chanyeol sabia. Mas aquele toque inocente estava causando todos os tipos de arrepios em seu corpo. Chanyeol parou de choramingar e Minseok o encarou, os dedos do vigia ainda pousados em seus lábios.

Chanyeol sentiu o estômago revirar, suspirando baixinho. Minseok sorriu para ele antes de soltar sua mão. 

– Melhor? – Chanyeol assentiu, não conseguindo abrir a boca para responder. O sorriso que Minseok destinava a ele o deixou paralisado, muito mais do qualquer magia congelante que o deus pudesse fazer.

Os dois continuaram a se encarar, suspensos em uma bolha só deles, os corações tão acelerados que batiam em sincronia. Nem mesmo sentiram quando começaram a se aproximar. A mão de Chanyeol pousou na cintura de Minseok, e ele pôde ver o exato momento que o toque arrepiou os pelinhos dos braços do Kim. 

Eram como imãs, que se atraíam cada vez mais. Chanyeol deixou um suspiro escapar quando seus lábios quentes tocaram os frios de Minseok. 

O deus agarrou com força o moletom que o vigia vestia, os dedos se enrolando no tecido como se fosse derreter a qualquer momento. O beijo era calmo, nada parecido com Chanyeol e Minseok. Era quase como uma leve garoa em um dia quente, lavando o calor mas sem deixar o frio tomar conta. 

Foram feitos para beijarem um ao outro e foi isso que fizeram, apenas os dois naquele templo silencioso, encontrando abrigo um no outro, deixando as línguas se massagearem suavemente. 

Quando se separaram os lábios estavam formigando. O sorriso que abriram virou um riso sem sentido, apenas aquele sentimento de felicidade borbulhante. Os olhos de Minseok eram de um tom pálido de cinza e suas mãos fervilhavam, olhou para elas apenas para notar os pequenos flocos de neve que estavam presos no moletom. Se afastou minimamente, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

— Desculpa… – Falou baixinho e só nesse momento Chanyeol notou a neve no seu moletom, estava muito distraído com a beleza estonteante de Minseok para notar que suas roupas estavam molhadas.

Chanyeol riu, sem se importar, puxando Minseok de volta e arrancando mais beijos da boca macia, que foram retribuídos prontamente. 

Chanyeol não se importava em congelar se tivesse aquelas sensações para sempre. E Minseok nem se preocupou em dormir, quando beijar o Park parecia recarregar todas suas energias.

❄️

O barulho alto não incomodava Minseok, que ria com uns amigos enquanto bebia algumas cervejas. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que tivera disposição para sair de casa, mas atualmente isso havia mudado.

Estava mais enérgico, até mesmo havia voltado a jogar futebol com os amigos da vizinhança em algumas noites, mesmo que já fosse outono e chovesse o tempo todo. Minseok realmente não lembrava de ter tanto ânimo. 

A vigésima garrafa havia sido posta no balde com gelo, o único do bar que mal havia derretido, mas normalmente humanos não reparavam em pequenos detalhes, e Minseok ficava menos cuidadoso quando levemente alterado pelo álcool. 

Só dois amigos de infância sabiam dessa particularidade de Minseok. Era mais difícil esconder que era a reencarnação de um deus aos seis anos. Lógico que durante os outros anos houve deslizes, mas eram tão pequenos que nunca eram atribuídos há algo sobrenatural. Foi assim que Minseok passou despercebido todos aqueles anos. 

Bom, até o Park aparecer na sua vida…

Minseok suspirou pensando no vigia, não sabia definir o que estava acontecendo entre eles, mas gostava de adormecer ouvindo ele cantarolar enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Gostava mais ainda dos beijos que trocavam, às vezes parecia um sonho. 

O barulho do seu copo sendo enchido o tirou do mundo dos devaneios. Era sexta à noite, estava finalmente saindo de casa, deveria estar aproveitando.

— Como foi morar fora daqui, Junmyeon? – Minseok perguntou, querendo saber do amigo, que tinha saído da ilha quando terminaram a faculdade, voltando só agora. 

— Nem dá pra explicar! É um mundo completamente diferente...

Junmyeon continuou a contar histórias das suas viagens, e a mesa continuava rindo e bebendo, cada um atualizando os outros sobre a própria vida. 

Quando o céu começou a clarear, Minseok percebeu que havia passado a noite inteirinha sentado em um bar. E ele não tinha lembrança de ficar até tão tarde, sempre sendo um dos primeiros a ir embora, cansado demais para aguentar uma madrugada em claro.

Chegou em casa trôpego porém completamente feliz, dormindo tão bem que nem mesmo o sonho em que Quione lutava contra Noto, o vento sul que era sempre quente e abafado, pelo controle de uma área congelada ao norte que a pertencia por direito, o deixou cansado.

Normalmente depois daqueles sonhos, Minseok acordava derrotado, com todos os músculos doloridos, extremamente fraco. Mas naquela tarde de sábado tudo que sentiu foi uma leve dor de cabeça, por causa das bebidas, e havia algumas estalactites no teto do seu quarto.

Se espreguiçou inteiro sentindo o corpo se torcer de um jeitinho gostoso. Levantou da cama calculando como limparia o teto sem fazer uma bagunça ainda maior, mas primeiro precisaria de um analgésico para acelerar a cura da ressaca.

Acabou sendo mais simples do que esperava, conseguira tirar todo o gelo antes que começasse a derreter, sendo poupado de ter que trocar os lençóis. 

Depois de arrumar tudo que achava necessário, Minseok passou o sábado exatamente como vinha fazendo nos últimos meses, assistindo a todos os programas de variedades que perdera durante a semana pois estava no templo.

O templo!

Naquele exato momento Minseok notou que não havia aparecido na noite anterior. O mais estranho é que não tinha sido um problema. Na verdade foi gostoso dormir em sua cama macia e não no colchonete duro que usava. O maior problema foi sentir falta da presença de Chanyeol enquanto dormia.

Minseok esperava que Chanyeol não tivesse ficado chateado, eles estavam jogando juntos nas últimas semanas, se bem que era mais Chanyeol jogando e Minseok assistindo. E havia dias em que nem tinham tempo para jogar, pois passavam a maior parte da noite com as bocas grudadas uma na outra. 

As coisas entre eles iam bem. Minseok não sabia dizer o que eles tinham. Se beijavam bastante, sempre se divertiam na presença um do outro, mas parando para pensar, tudo que eles tinham eram momentos roubados durante as madrugadas.

Aquilo não saiu da cabeça de Minseok, nem mesmo enquanto comia tudo que havia em sua casa compulsivamente e assistia TV. Deixaria para sofrer pelos quilinhos extras na segunda de manhã, quando voltasse para a academia.

Queria tirar a história a limpo com Chanyeol, porque apesar de não saber o que tinham, Minseok nem mesmo pensara em se envolver com outras pessoas no bar, mesmo quando sentia olhares em sua direção.

Mas não era só aquilo que estava em sua cabeça, outra coisa também o atormentava. O fato de que mesmo dormindo em casa ele não se sentia um lixo, como se fosse desidratar devido ao calor a cada passo. Não sabia dizer se seu corpo havia criado alguma reserva de energia que acabaria em apenas um dia, ou se era algo mais.

A verdade é que poderia usar aquele sábado para descobrir tudo o que precisava, pensar para não agir impulsivamente e acabar em uma bagunça sem fim.

❄️

Chanyeol ficou em alerta por toda a madrugada de sábado para domingo. Minseok não tinha aparecido no dia anterior, e pelo visto não apareceria naquela noite também. 

O vigia não sabia o que tinha acontecido de errado, mas estava preocupado. Se sentia idiota por nem ao menos ter o número de Minseok. Sabia onde ele trabalhava, mas não adiantava muito naquele momento, fora que seria muito estranho se aparecesse do nada, sem nenhuma desculpa. Não que fosse funcionar, Chanyeol não era um bom mentiroso, só pareceria um stalker estranho. 

Andou de um lado para o outro, pensou em continuar a jogar ficando irritado pelo sumiço do deus, apenas para se desculpar em voz alta segundos depois. 

E se ele estivesse tão enfraquecido que nem forças para sair de casa teve? Chanyeol sentiu um medo gelado atingir suas entranhas. Decidiu acender uma vela e fazer uma prece ao deus. 

Na verdade, Chanyeol havia criado esse costume desde que ouviu Minseok se queixar disso. E agora tinha virado um hábito. Estranhamente se sentia mais perto dele, provavelmente muito mais perto do que realmente era.

Afinal o que um deus iria querer com um cara que além de ser mais novo devido a todas reencarnações, também era mais novo no atual corpo humano? Chanyeol não tinha muito a oferecer além de uma distração, e seu peito doía por causa disso. 

Ele gostava muito de Minseok, talvez se atrevesse dizer que até o amava. Mas Chanyeol não sabia fazer nada direito, nem mesmo pedir a droga de um telefone. Puxou os cabelos irritado. 

Talvez Minseok não estivesse tão interessado assim, uma vozinha dizia no fundo da sua cabeça, como se Chanyeol já não se sentisse inferior sozinho. 

Por fim, cansado de andar sem rumo, escorregou pela parede até bater a bunda no chão. Olhou para o lugar onde ficavam normalmente, o notebook estava posicionado perto do cobertor que ele sempre usava, já que Minseok às vezes ficava gelado demais

O colchonete grande também estava estendido. Olhar tudo aquilo o fazia sentir uma dor. E se nunca mais visse Minseok? Seja porque o deus não queria mais o ver ou porque ele nunca passara de um jogo da imaginação de Chanyeol. Não tinha como saber.

Chanyeol iria enlouquecer naquele ritmo. Isso se já não tivesse enlouquecido meses atrás. 

Era quase inverno, mas naquela noite Chanyeol não se importou com a brisa gelada. 

O domingo chegou mais rápido que o esperado e pela primeira vez desde que começara a trabalhar no templo, Chanyeol ficara triste em ter um dia de folga. Não deveria ser grande coisa, mas era o terceiro dia consecutivo em que não veria Minseok. 

Por ser sua folga, Chanyeol ficou acordado ao máximo, mesmo que soubesse que estaria completamente cansado na segunda, mas foi impossível não passar o tempo com a família. Eram só ele, a mãe e a irmãzinha, e sempre tinha pouco tempo com elas. A mãe trabalhava o dia inteiro e a irmã ficava na creche até a hora em que ele fosse buscá-la bem no fim da tarde. 

Se manteve ocupado brincando no parque com a irmã, ajudou a deixar a cabeça longe de certos cabelos brancos como a neve, mas Chanyeol ainda olhava ao redor sempre que via alguém com cabelos platinados, mas nunca eram naturais como os de Minseok. 

— Está silencioso hoje, querido – sua mãe acariciou seus cabelos suavemente.

Chanyeol estava tocando violão desde que voltaram do parque, fazia tempo desde a última vez que pegara no instrumento, podia sentir seus dedos duros, parecia que tinha desaprendido.

— Só estou praticando, o barulho está incomodando? – Chanyeol olhou para a mãe, que negou com um sorriso doce.

A mulher o encarou por tempo o suficiente para que Chanyeol começasse a se remexer desconfortavelmente.

— Nas últimas semanas você tem estado tão brilhante, mas alguma coisa mudou… – A mãe de Chanyeol tinha olhos gentis, e ao mesmo tempo muito afiados, nunca perdendo nada. – Se quiser conversar estou aqui…

Chanyeol pensou se deveria dizer alguma coisa, até mesmo chegou a abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas as palavras não pareciam querer se juntar de forma coerente. Por fim negou, não tinha o que falar, tudo poderia ser só um devaneio da sua cabeça, não tinha como saber se era real.

— Mãe! – Chanyeol parou de tocar chamando a mulher quando ela estava quase fechando a porta. Sabia o que perguntar. – Como sei que algo é real?

Com pequenos passos ela voltou até se sentar na cama em frente a Chanyeol e pegou a mão do filho, lhe dando um aperto reconfortante. 

— Os pequenos detalhes significam mais do que os grandes, quando os encontrar, vai ter sua resposta.

Chanyeol concordou e assistiu a mãe sair do quarto, voltando a ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, que eram embalados pelo som do violão.

Naquela noite, antes de dormir, Chanyeol acendeu uma vela em frente ao globo de neve que ganhara meses atrás, e secretamente pediu para que suas perguntas fossem respondidas e para que a noite fosse fresca o suficiente para que Minseok conseguisse dormir bem. 

Tudo que o Park mais queria é que o deus estivesse seguro e feliz, mesmo que nunca mais se vissem…

❄️

Por ter dormido durante a noite, Chanyeol acordou muito mais disposto para a aula, como acontecia todas as segundas. E ainda assim passou as quatro horas meio disperso. A chuva gelada que caia durante toda a manhã também o distraia. Minseok provavelmente gostaria de um tempo assim. 

Um suspiro saiu, seria o primeiro ou o décimo naquele dia? Chanyeol escondeu o rosto entre os braço e a mesa de madeira, deixando sua mente vagar em lugar nenhum. 

Os outros alunos começaram a sair no final da aula, mas Chanyeol nem notou, não saberia dizer quando notaria se Jinyoung, a cantora da banda da universidade, não surgisse em sua frente espalmando as mãos em sua mesa. 

— A chuva parou, vamos poder nos apresentar na praça hoje! – A garota tinha uma aparência calma, para quem não conhecia. Claro que Chanyeol sabia que aquele comportamento agitado era o verdadeiro.

A banda sempre se apresentava em pontos diferentes da cidade, atraindo turistas, já que a maior parte da economia da pequena ilha vinha dos visitantes.

Chanyeol levantou, recolhendo o material e seguiu a garota, ele nem lembrava que iriam se apresentar. A sorte era que o repertório estava impresso em sua cabeça. O azar é que ele não havia trazido seu violão.

— Não tem como, esqueci meu violão. – Chanyeol se encolheu um pouco, mesmo que não o fizesse parecer nem um um pouco menor.

Jinyoung nem se incomodou com as desculpas, dando de ombros e continuando a andar, Chanyeol a seguiu como um cachorrinho. Para sua surpresa, quando chegaram na praça, o resto da banda estava lá e os instrumentos do clube também. 

Chanyeol correu para pegar o violão, tocando alguns acordes para verificar a afinação, e também conferiu as músicas com o resto do grupo. Não havia muitas pessoas na praça, o tempo cinzento não ajudava. Mas assim que começaram a tocar os funcionários das lojas e barraquinhas no entorno colocaram a cabeça para fora, aproveitando o baixo movimento para ouvir o pequeno concerto que acontecia. 

As duas primeiras músicas foram sem nenhum incidente, a banda estava acostumada a fazer pequenas apresentações, a voz suave de Jinyoung combinava perfeitamente com a rouquidão da voz de Chanyeol, que ajudava na harmonização ou fazia vocal de apoio. 

Quando a terceira música começou, o público tinha aumentado consideravelmente. Chanyeol deixou os olhos vagarem pela pequena plateia, gostava de sentir alguma conexão com as pessoas que o assistiam. Para sua surpresa, Minseok estava ao fundo, trabalhando na sorveteria. 

O coração de Chanyeol falhou uma batida, os dedos se bagunçaram em um acorde, mas logo se recuperou. Continuou olhando para o outro jovem, sentindo o coração se encher. 

Um comichão em sua pele o mandava largar tudo e correr em direção ao outro homem, mas se controlou, terminando a apresentação. 

Depois de se despedir, se aproximou da sorveteria em passos incertos. Deveria fingir que não havia visto Minseok? Deveria cumprimentar? Talvez pedir um sorvete… Todos aqueles pensamentos rondavam sua cabeça.

As mãos continuavam suadas, não importava quantas vezes esfregasse as palmas na calça. Engoliu em seco, o nervosismo preenchendo cada célula do seu corpo. Quando finalmente se aproximou, Minseok sorriu para si e foi o suficiente para que Chanyeol se acalmasse um pouquinho.

– Oi.

– Oi. – Falaram ao mesmo tempo, apenas para rirem depois, Minseok parecia tão nervoso quanto ele. 

– Você sumiu, fiquei preocupado. – Chanyeol confessou. – Achei que desapareceria, não sei quantas velas acendi em seu nome durante os últimos dias. – Gesticulava enquanto deixava as palavras jorrarem sem controle algum. Era assim que ficava quando estava nervoso.

Minseok sorriu, nunca havia sentido tão bem cuidado por alguém que não fosse da família; o cuidado que Chanyeol demonstrava era tão grande que por um momento pensou que iria chorar. 

— Está tudo bem, só foi um final de semana caótico… – Minseok explicou e então acrescentou – deveria ter te avisado

— Eu nunca te dei meu número.

Ah! Era verdade, não havia como se comunicarem assim, Minseok se sentiu tão burro. pegou o celular por debaixo do avental e desbloqueou a tela, entregando prontamente para Chanyeol. 

— Pronto, agora você tem. – Minseok disse depois de pegar o celular de volta e dar um toque para o número de Chanyeol. 

Eles se encararam, até que ambos sentirem o rubor subir pelas bochechas. Era a primeira vez que interagiam na frente de tantas pessoas. Chanyeol desviou o olhar primeiro, perdendo Minseok tentando controlar a vontade irrefreável de sorrir. 

— Acho que passei as últimas noites fazendo preces. – Chanyeol falou chamando atenção de Minseok, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida em confusão. – Não sabia se você simplesmente tinha desaparecido, se suas energias tinham ficado muito baixas e você estava em algum beco por aí. – As mãos grandes do vigia coçavam a nuca em um gesto completamente ansioso. – Só queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

Minseok deu uma risadinha, Chanyeol ficava extremamente fofo todo preocupado. Bem naquele momento o deus percebeu que não era seu corpo que tinha se acostumado, era Chanyeol lhe dando energias através das orações. 

O coração de Minseok acelerou, ele não queria se precipitar, mas a ideia de ser importante para alguém sendo exatamente quem era o deixava em êxtase. Não era só esse o único motivo. Minseok pensava em Chanyeol com o mesmo carinho. Saber que de alguma forma o sentimento era recíproco o deixava nas nuvens. 

Sem pensar em nada, Minseok puxou o corpo de Chanyeol, o fazendo se inclinar no balcão, e naquele instante não pensou nos possíveis germes ou na bagunça que faria. Tudo que queria era compartilhar aquela felicidade com Chanyeol.

O vigia se assustou um pouco, mas deixou ser puxado, Minseok ainda teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés, quando estavam quase se encostando Chanyeol fechou a distância muito rápido e os dois acabaram batendo as testas. Se afastaram rindo e Minseok tirou o avental e saiu de dentro do estabelecimento.

— Estava tentando me matar? – Minseok perguntou quando chegou em frente a Chanyeol, agora sem nenhuma bancada os afastando.

— Só tenho puras intenções – Chanyeol riu, enlaçando a cintura de Minseok, que levou as mãos até a nuca do mais alto, o puxando para perto, para que os lábios roçassem.

O contato era naquele momento era tudo o que precisavam,.Chanyeol, querendo uma posição mais confortável, puxou o deus até que Minseok estivesse completamente colado nele, apenas para ser beijado como merecia.

Sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor, naquele momento só existam os dois e o movimentar conhecido das línguas se esbarrando num beijo profundo, que fazia o estômago de Chanyeol retorcer e os dedinhos dos pés de Minseok ficarem inquietos com todos os arrepios que corriam pelo corpo.

Talvez os pequenos detalhes que a mãe de Chanyeol dizia serem importantes, quando se tratava de um deus, não fossem tão pequenos assim, Ainda mais se incluíssem os flocos de neve que agora caiam por toda a ilha, um dia antes do inverno. 

Chanyeol sorriu no meio do beijo, porque ele não se importaria que nevasse eternamente se tudo que precisava para esquentar fosse os lábios de Minseok, e seus corações batendo em sincronia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham se divertido! Qualquer dúvida ou curiosidade sobre a fic, podem me perguntar aqui ou no tt, respondo com maior carinho <3  
> Quero agradecer imensamente a todos no Clube dos Flopinhos que estava sempre apoiando essa jornada de escrever, e espero voltar para novos desafios
> 
> Pra quem me acompanha (vai que existe esse milagre), tem mais coisa vindo por ai, se a deusa do bloqueio não ficar me embarreirando.  
> Quero agradecer infinitamente a @jaelous que ficou responsável pela capa linda!  
> Se conseguiu chegar até aqui, espero que tenham uma ótima semana e que essa história tenha conseguido te fazer dar pelo menos um risinho de canto de boca hehe
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/porradoyixing


End file.
